


For a Happy Ending(Thai)

by C_Nano



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Chara, How Do I Tag, The demon isn't the player, chara is not a demon, i'll add more later
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Nano/pseuds/C_Nano
Summary: ทุกๆเทพนิยายเกิดจากเรื่องเลวร้ายบางอย่าง - สโนว์ไวต์ถูกตามล่าเพราะความงามของเธอ, ครอบครัวบิวตี้ล้มละลายเพราะเรือล่ม, คุณยายของหนูน้อยหมวกแดงไม่สบาย- แต่ด้วยรักแท้ มิตรภาพ และความดี พวกเขาได้พบกับแฮปปี้เอนด์แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขา ไม่เคยและไม่มีวันที่จะเป็น เขาเป็นเพียงแค่ตัวหมาก ตัวประกอบในตำนานการล้างแค้นให้คนรักที่เสียไป ทหารเท้าในสงครามที่ไม่มีวันจบสิ้น ไม่มีทางเลยที่เขาจะถูกเรียกว่าฮีโร่ตอนนี้ไมค์กำลังอยู่ในเทพนิยายที่ตัวละครหลักถูกปีศาจเข้าสิง มอนสเตอร์ข้างล่างนี่ต่างก็นิสัยดีต่างจากมอนสเตอร์ด้านบนลิบลับ ราวกับฝันดีและฝันร้าย ไมค์ทำได้เพียงพยายามสุดความสามารถของเขาเพื่อจะมอบแฮปปี้เอนด์ให้แก่เหล่ามอนสเตอร์แห่งอันเดอร์กราวด์อย่างที่พวกเขาควรได้รับ และ"หวัง"ว่านั่นจะมากพอเดี๋ยวแปลเป็นอังกฤษทีหลังนะยังไม่ชินกับเว็บนี้ หลายๆอย่างเดี๋ยวเปลี่ยน





	1. Intro: It all began...

Intro: It all began…

 

            เมื่อนานแสนนานมาแล้วได้มีสงครามครั้งใหญ่เกิดขึ้น

            สงครามระหว่างมนุษย์และมอนสเตอร์ สาเหตุของสงครามนั้นได้ถูกหลงลืมไปตามกาลเวลา

            มนุษย์ซึ่งเป็นผู้ชนะได้ทำการกวาดต้อนมอนสเตอร์ที่เหลืออยู่มารวมกันที่จุดเดียว ด้วยพลังของเจ็ดจอมเวทย์ที่ทรงพลังที่สุดของเผ่าพันธุ์มนุษย์ เหล่ามอนสเตอร์ได้ถูกขังไว้ใต้เขาเอบ๊อตด้วยบาเรียเวทมนต์ ไม่มีวันที่จะได้เห็นท้องฟ้าอีกตลอดกาล

            เพื่อเป็นการฉลองชัยชนะครั้งยิ่งใหญ่ของมนุษยชาติ พวกเขาเริ่มต้นการนับศักราชใหม่ “After War” เปิดฉากของยุคสมัยใหม่ที่ไร้มอนสเตอร์ 

            เรื่องที่จะเล่าต่อไปนี้เกิดขึ้น 2117 ปีหลังสงครามระหว่างมนุษย์และมอนสเตอร์ เมื่อเด็กคนหนึ่งตัดสินใจปีนขึ้นเขาเอบ๊อต-ตำนานเล่าว่าทุกคนที่ปีนขึ้นภูเขานี้ไม่เคยกลับออกมา-สาเหตุของการกระทำนั้นมีแต่เจ้าตัวที่รู้ เด็กน้อยปีนขึ้นเขา ทั้งตัวมีเพียงเสื้อผ้าที่สวม ผ้าพันแผลที่ถูกใช้บ่อยครั้งจนนับไม่ถ้วน และกิ่งไม้ที่เก็บขึ้นมาจากข้างทาง

            เขาจงใจปล่อยให้ตัวเองตกลงไปในหลุม

            ในตอนนั้นเองปีศาจตนหนึ่งได้อาศัยช่วงที่เด็กน้อยกำลังยอมแพ้กับชีวิตเข้ายึดร่างกายเล็กๆนั้น เมื่อตกถึงพื้นสิ่งที่มีอำนาจในการควบคุมก็ไม่ใช่มนุษย์อีกต่อไป

            สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นต่อจากนั้นเรียกเป็นอย่างอื่นไปไม่ได้นอกจากโศกนาฏกรรม

            เจ้าปีศาจไม่รอช้าขยับร่างกายใหม่ของมันแล้วเริ่มออกก่อความวุ่นวาย ทำลายทุกสิ่งที่ขวางหน้าโดยไม่สนใจเสียงกรีดร้องและร่ำไห้ของเด็กน้อยผู้สิ้นหวัง เจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตแห่งความมืดได้ค้นพบความสามารถในการเล่นกับเวลาจากวิญญาณของเด็กคนหนึ่งที่แม้จะตายไปแล้วแต่ก็ยังคงไม่ยอมแพ้ มันจัดการรวมจิตของเด็กทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกันเพื่อจะขังวิญญาณนั่นไว้ในร่างกาย ไม่มีวันที่มันจะยอมเสียพลังที่น่าหลงใหลนี้ไป

            ทุกครั้งที่เจ้าปีศาจเข้าใกล้การทำลายล้างโลกวิญญาณของเด็กคนแรกที่ตกลงมาจะใช้พลังทั้งหมดที่ตนเองมีบังคับให้เวลาย้อนกลับไปที่จุดเริ่มต้น-ที่หย่อมดอกไม้สีทองในรูนส์-แต่ยิ่งเวลาผ่านไปเจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตที่น่ารังเกียจนั่นก็ยิ่งมีพลังมากขึ้นจากความโหดร้ายที่มันทำและเวทมนต์ที่มันได้รับมา อีกไม่นานจะไม่มีอะไรสามารถหยุดมันได้อีกแล้ว

            ทั้งคุณแม่ผู้เด็ดเดี่ยว, ผู้ที่เชื่อในตัวของทุกคน, วีรสตรีผู้ปฏิเสธความตาย, และดวงดางแห่งอันเดอร์กราวด์ ไม่ว่าใครก็หยุดเจ้าปีศาจไม่ได้

            ไม่แม้แต่ผู้พิพากษา

            เด็กน้อยทั้งสองผู้ถูกพันธนาการไว้ด้วยพลังที่ความมุ่งมั่นของทั้งสองไม่สามารถทำลายได้ พวกเขาไม่สามารถทนกับความโหดร้ายและความสิ้นหวังที่คืบคลานเข้ามาใกล้มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆได้อีกต่อไป ด้วยพลังทั้งหมดที่เหลืออยู่ ทั้งคู่ร้องขอความช่วยเหลือ

            การกระทำนั้นส่งผลมากกว่าที่ตาเห็น มันไม่ได้เปลี่ยนเพียงแค่ชะตากรรมของอันเดอร์กราวด์แต่ของโลกทั้งใบ อนาคตถูกเขียนขึ้นใหม่จากการกระทำเล็กๆที่ดูไร้ความหมาย

            ความช่วยเหลือกำลังมา

TBC.


	2. 1.ไมค์ วอล์กเกอร์

1.ไมค์ วอล์กเกอร์

 

_‘สัญญากับฉันสิว่าพี่จะไม่ตาย... สัญญาสิว่าพี่จะกลับมา!’_

_‘... พี่สัญญา’_

(“เอาละ ถึงเวลาที่เจ้าต้องตื่นแล้ว”)

 

ไมค์สะดุ้งตื่นจากความรู้เหมือนถูกไฟฟ้าช๊อต เขาหอบหายใจหนัก เหงื่อเย็นแทบจะโชกตัวเหมือนทุกครั้งที่เขาตื่นจากฝันร้าย แต่ครั้งนี้มันตามมาด้วยความปวดร้าวทั้งร่างกาย มันไม่ใช่ความเจ็บปวดจากการออกกำลังกายอย่างหนักแต่เป็นความเจ็บปวดจากการปะทะกับอะไรบางอย่างอย่างรุนแรง ไม่ก็การถูกใช้เป็นกระสอบทราย... รวมๆแล้วไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกที่ดีเลยสักนิด

 

ไมค์ฝืนดันตัวเองขึ้นมาอยู่ในท่านั่งให้อย่างน้อยปืนที่เขาซ่อนเอาไว้ไม่แทงหลัง เขารีบกวาดตามองรอบตัว เขากำลังนั่งอยู่บนหย่อมดอกไม้สีทองในห้องสีเทาที่มีทางออกแค่ทางเดียว เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นไมค์มองไม่เห็นเพดานของห้องนี้ มีเพียงแสงสว่างเล็กๆท่ามกลางความมืดมิด

 

เขากุมขมับตัวเองแล้วขดตัวเป็นก้อนกลมให้เล็กที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ที่นี่ที่ไหน? ทำไมเขาถึงมาอยู่ที่นี่? คำถามมากมายที่ไร้คำตอบทำให้ไมค์รู้สึกปวดหัวและอยากจะร้องไห้ แต่ไม่ได้ คนอย่างเขาร้องไห้ไม่ได้ เขาไม่ได้รับอนุญาติให้ร้องไห้

 

(อย่าตื่นตระหนก)

 

ไมค์สูดหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วพยายามนึกว่าก่อนหน้านี้เกิดอะไรขึ้น บังคับตัวเองให้หายใจเข้าออกเป็นจังหวะแล้วกุมตรงอกที่หัวใจของเขากำลังเต้นรัวจนมันเป็นเพียงเสียงเดียวที่เขาได้ยินในห้องที่เงียบสงัดนี้ พ่อของเขาได้ยินว่ามีเหตุการณ์ประหลาดเกิดขึ้นในเมืองใกล้ๆภูเขาต้องสาป ใช่แล้ว... ไมค์ถูกสั่งให้ปีนขึ้นเขาเอบ๊อตเพื่อหาเบาะแสเกี่ยวกับคดีที่อยู่ๆคนในเมืองที่ไม่เคยมีประวัติอาชญากรรมมาก่อนกลับทำเรื่องโหดร้ายทั้งฆาตกรรม ทะเลาะวิวาท ชิงทรัพย์ ทำลายทรัพย์สิน ผู้ก่อเหตุทุกรายถ้าไม่ฆ่าตัวตายก็เสียสติไป พ่อเลยลากไมค์และลูคน้องชายของเขามาที่นี่ทั้งๆที่ใกล้จะเริ่มปีการศึกษาใหม่แล้ว

 

ระหว่างที่กำลังเดินตามหาสิ่งที่พอจะเป็นเบาะแสได้ไมค์ได้ยินเสียงเด็กร้องขอความช่วยเหลือก็เลยรีบวิ่งมาดู สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นหลังจากนั้นมันเบลอไปหมด ไมค์รู้สึกเหมือนเขาลืมอะไรบางอย่างไปแต่ไม่ว่านึกเท่าไหร่ก็นึกไม่ออก เหมือนมันถูกล็อกเอาไว้  อย่างน้อยตอนนี้ไมค์ก็รู้แล้วว่าที่นี่ที่ไหนและทำไมเขาถึงมาอยู่ตรงนี้ เมื่อมีเป้าหมายที่แน่ชัดทำให้เขาสามารถเก็บปัญหาเรื่องอื่นไว้ก่อนได้ ที่สำคัญที่สุดตอนนี้คือต้องตามหาเด็กที่ร้องขอความช่วยเหลือให้เจอแล้วหาทางกลับไปหาลูคตามที่สัญญาไว้ให้ได้เท่านั้น

 

หวังว่ามันจะไม่ยากเกินไป แต่ชีวิตของเขาเคยมีอะไรที่ไปได้สวยตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน?

 

ไมค์พยายามจะยืนขึ้นแต่ก็พบว่าเขาทำไม่ได้ ขาของเขาไม่ยอมทำตามคำสั่ง ไม่มีของที่สามารถเอามาใช้เป็นไม้ค้ำยันได้ซะด้วยสิ ไมค์เล่นกับกลีบดอกไม้สีทองไปพลางๆระหว่างกำลังคิดหาทางไปต่อ จะว่าไปมันก็แปลกที่ตรงนี้เป็นจุดเดียวที่มีดอกไม้ขึ้นในห้องสีเทาที่เงียบอย่างวังเวง ไมค์สูดหายใจลึกๆอีกรอบ เขาได้กลิ่นดอกไม้และ ...ดินจากสุสาน?

 

ความคิดที่ว่าเขาอาจจะกำลังนั่งอยู่บนหลุมศพของใครสักคนทำให้ไมค์รีบลากตัวเองออกมาจากจุดนั้น เขาอยู่ในสภาพที่ไม่พร้อมจะรับมือกับศัตรูประเภทไหนทั้งนั้น ไม่ทางเลยที่เขาจะรับมือกับวิญญาณอาฆาตที่ถูกปลุกขึ้นมาเพราะมีคนไปยุ่งกับหลุมศพไหว แค่นี้ก็ไม่รู้จะหาทางกลับไปหาลูคยังไงแล้ว ถ้าเป็นไปได้เขาไม่อยากทำผิดสัญญาซะด้วยสิ

 

เสียงฝีเท้าที่ใกล้เข้ามาดังขึ้นทำลายความเงียบ แต่มันไม่ใช่เสียงรองเท้ากระทบพื้น เหมือนเสียงฝีเท้าของสัตว์มากกว่า นั่นทำให้ไมค์นึกขึ้นได้ว่าภูเขาเอบ๊อตมีตำนานเกี่ยวกับมอนสเตอร์ที่ถูกขังอยู่ข้างใต้เพราะพ่ายแพ้สงครามอยู่ด้วย ตัวไมค์เองรู้ดีว่ามอนสเตอร์ไม่ใช่เพียงตัวร้ายในเทพนิยายหรือตำนานหลอกเด็กที่ถูกแต่งขึ้นแต่เป็นฝันร้ายที่มีอยู่จริง แผลเป็นมากมายบนร่างกายเขาเป็นหลักฐานที่เห็นได้ชัด ยังไม่ทันที่ไมค์จะได้ตัดสินใจว่าจะทำอะไรดี เสียงอุทานด้วยความตกใจดังขึ้นพร้อมกับร่างสีขาวและม่วงขนาดใหญ่ที่เข้ามาใกล้

 

“ตายจริง มีมนุษย์ตกลงมาอีกแล้วหรือนี่ ยังไม่ทันจะหมดวันเลยด้วยซ้ำ” เจ้าของเสียงหวานนุ่มพูดกับตัวเองทำให้ไมค์สะดุ้ง ดวงตาของเขาเบิกกว้าง สิ่งมีชีวิตตนนี้มีขนสั้นๆสีขาวปกคลุมทั่วตัว ส่วนหัวคล้ายแพะแต่ลำตัวและการเดินเหมือนกับมนุษย์ ดวงตาสีแดงจ้องมาที่เขา เธอคงจะสังเกตเห็นที่เขาสะดุ้ง เธอคุกเข่าลงต่อหน้าไมค์ให้สายตาของทั้งสองอยู่ระดับที่ใกล้เคียงกัน ทำตัวให้ดูเล็กลง เธอวางบัวรดน้ำในมือลงแล้วแบมือทั้งสองข้างออกให้ไมค์เห็นได้ชัดว่าไม่มีอาวุธหรือความคิดที่จะทำร้ายเขา ประโยคต่อไปที่เธอเอ่ยเสียงอ่อนลงกว่าเดิม ดวงตาเต็มไปด้วยความอบอุ่น “อย่าได้กลัวไปเลยเด็กน้อย ข้าคือทอเรียล ผู้ดูแลของรูนส์แห่งนี้ ข้าไม่มีความคิดที่จะทำร้ายเจ้าเลย ข้าจะคอยปกป้องเจ้าเอง”

 

ไมค์ทำได้แต่จ้องมองมอนสเตอร์ตรงหน้าเขา ทอเรียลไม่เหมือนพวกมอนสเตอร์ที่เขาเคยเจอมา ไมค์ไม่รู้ว่าเขาควรจะทำอะไรดี พ่อบอกเขาอยู่เสมอว่าอะไรก็ตามที่ไม่ใช่มนุษย์หรือใช้เวทมนต์ได้เป็นสิ่งชั่วร้ายที่ต้องรีบกำจัดให้เร็วที่สุด เขาควรจะหยิบมีดที่ซ่อนอยู่ในรองเท้าบูทหรือปืนที่ซ่อนไว้ด้านหลังออกมาแล้ว...ฆ่าทอเรียลซะ แต่ทอเรียลดูใจดีไม่มีพิษภัย น่าจะไว้ใจได้ เธอน่าจะช่วยบอกทางออกไปจากที่นี่ให้เขาได้

 

ในระหว่างที่ไมค์กำลังลังเลอยู่ ทอเรียลยังคงอยู่ในท่าเดิมและรอเขาอย่างใจเย็น ไมค์เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับทอเรียลซึ่งส่งยิ้มอบอุ่นมาให้เขาก่อนจะกลับลงไปจ้องมือของเขาที่กำลังเล่นกับซิปของแจ็กเก็ตที่เขาสวมอยู่ เขากัดริมฝีปากตัวเองเบาๆแล้วตัดสินใจ เขาจะลองเชื่อใจทอเรียลดู

 

ไมค์เลียริมฝีปากที่แห้งฝากของตัวเองก่อนจะพูดขึ้น “ช่วยผมลุกขึ้นยืนหน่อยได้ไหมฮะ? ขาผมไม่มีแรง” ไมค์ผายมือไปที่ขาตัวเองเป็นเชิงอธิบาย

 

ดวงตาสีแดงเบิกกว้างเล็กน้อย ทอเรียลดูแปลกใจที่ได้ยินเสียงของไมค์ เธอรีบพยักหน้าและดูกังวล “เจ้าบาดเจ็บอยู่หรือนี่ อนุญาตให้ข้ารักษาเจ้าด้วย”

 

“ยังไงฮะ?” ไมค์เอียงคอเล็กน้อย คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากัน

 

“นี่คือเวทมนต์สีเขียวที่ใช้สำหรับรักษาอาการบาดเจ็บ” ทอเรียลยื่นมือที่ตอนที่มีออร่าสีเขียวปกคลุมมาให้เขาดู “แม้ตัวข้าเองจะไม่ใช่ผู้เชี่ยวชาญด้านนี้แต่ข้ามั่นใจว่าข้าสามารถช่วยให้เจ้ารู้สึกดีขึ้นได้”

 

นี่คือเวทมนต์? ไมค์มองดูมือของทอเรียลด้วยความสนใจ ถ้าสังเกตดูดีๆออร่าสีเขียวนี่กำลังขยับในลักษณะที่คล้ายกับเปลวไฟ ไมค์เอื้อมมือจะลองแตะมันดูแต่ชะงักไปแล้วเงยหน้ามองทอเรียล เมื่อเห็นเธอพยักหน้าเขาจึงแตะมือของทอเรียลเบาๆ

 

ความอบอุ่นแผ่ซ่านเข้ามาสู่ร่างกายของเขา มันทำให้ไมค์นึกถึงห้องครัวเล็กๆของแม่ในบ้านที่เขาเคยอยู่ตอนเด็ก ทั้งบรรยากาศที่เขาโหยหา เสียงฮัมเพลงของแม่พร้อมกับกลิ่นของขนมที่แม่ทำในวันนั้น จากที่เขายังเกร็งอยู่ร่างกายของเขาผ่อนคลายลง ตอนนี้เขามั่นใจว่าทอเรียลจะไม่มีวันทำร้ายเขาอย่างจงใจแน่นอน

 

ทอเรียลกุมมือไมค์ไว้หลวมหลวมให้เขาสามารถดึงออกได้ทุกเมื่อ มืออีกข้างเลื่อนลงมาวางที่ขาของไมค์อย่างนุ่มนวล ความเจ็บปวดทั้งเก่าและใหม่ทุเลาลงจนไมค์รู้สึกแปลกใจ ร่างกายของเขาอยู่ในสภาพที่ดีที่สุดในรอบหลายปี เขาขยับขาแล้วดันตัวยืนขึ้นด้วยความช่วยเหลือของทอเรียล แม้จะยืนเต็มความสูงไมค์ก็ขึ้นมาถึงแค่ระดับอกของมอนสเตอร์ผู้ใจดีตอนเธอยืนเท่านั้น เมื่อมั่นใจว่าไมค์สามารถยืนด้วยตัวเองได้แล้วทอเรียลถอยห่างออกมาเล็กน้อยในระยะที่ยังเข้าไปช่วยฝ่ายมนุษย์ได้ทันถ้าเขาล้ม

 

ไมค์ก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อย มือขวาจับปกแจ็กเก็ตของตัวเองขยับไปมาก่อนจะเงยหน้าแล้วยิ้มหวานให้กับทอเรียล หน้าของเขาขึ้นสีเล็กน้อย “ขอบคุณมากเลยฮะ มิสทอเรียล”

 

“ด้วยความยินดี เด็กน้อย” ทอเรียลยิ้มตอบ

 

“ไมค์” อยู่ๆไมค์ก็โพล่งขึ้น เมื่อเห็นหน้าสงสัยของทอเรียลเขาจึงขยายความต่อ “เรียกผมว่าไมค์ ผมอายุตั้งสิบสี่แล้ว ไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนะ”

 

ทอเรียลพยักหน้ารับ ก้มลงหยิบบัวรดน้ำที่ถูกลืมแล้วใช้มือข้างที่ว่างอยู่จูงมือไมค์ “มาเถอะไมค์ เดี๋ยวข้าจะนำทางเจ้าผ่านรูนส์นี้เอง ถึงเจ้าจะไม่บาดเจ็บแล้วแต่ก็ควรจะพักผ่อนนะ หนุ่มน้อย”

 

ไมค์พยักหน้าแล้วเดินตามแต่โดยดี เขาขยับไปใกล้ทอเรียลแล้วกำมือของเธอแน่นกว่าเดิมเมื่ออยู่ๆความรู้สึกเย็นวาบแล่นผ่านตัวเขา เด็กหนุ่มหรี่ตาแล้วสูดหายใจเข้าลึก มีอะไรบางอย่างกำลังเกิดขึ้น

 

ดูเหมือนว่าการกลับไปหาลูคจะไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายซะแล้ว

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดก็โพสต์ตอนนี้ได้!  
> นาโนเป็นพวกรีไรต์บ่อยมาก ไม่ต้องแปลกใจที่แต่ละตอนออกมาช้ามากนะคะ
> 
> ใครอยากอ่านตอนต่อไปก็รอหน่อยแล้วกัน ถ้าไม่มีคนมากระตุ้นเรื่อยๆนาโนก็ไปตามสปีดตัวเองช้าๆแบบนี้ละ
> 
> แต่เว็บนี้ไม่ค่อยเห็นงานไทย คงไม่มีคนอ่านเรื่องนี้เท่าไหร่หรอก


	3. 2.The Dusty Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้ก็ไม่มีอะไรมาก แค่เดินทางผ่านรูนส์

2.The Dusty Ruins

 

อันเดอร์กราวด์นี่ช่างเป็นสถานที่แปลกจริงๆ ทั้งๆที่อยู่ใต้ดินแท้ๆแต่กลับไม่มืดหรืออับชื้น แม้จะรู้ว่าตัวเองอยู่ใต้พื้นดินในแบบที่เรียกได้ว่าโดนฝังทั้งเป็นข้างล่างนี่ก็ยังกว้างพอที่จะไม่ทำให้เขารู้สึกหายใจไม่ออก ไมค์ไม่ค่อยตกใจกับสิ่งก่อสร้างในอันเดอร์กราวด์เท่าไหร่ พวกมอนสเตอร์ถูกขังอยู่ตั้งสองพันกว่าปีก็ต้องมีการพัฒนากันบ้างอยู่แล้ว

 

เสียงดนตรีช้าและเศร้าดังกังวาลไปทั่วตั้งแต่ที่ไมค์ก้าวเข้าไปในห้องที่ถูกทาสีม่วงห้องแรก มันทำให้เขารู้สึกไม่สบายใจและขยับตัวเข้าใกล้ทอเรียลมากกว่าเดิม เพื่อที่จะไม่ให้เขาคิดฟุ้งซ่านมากไปกว่านี้ไมค์เริ่มพูดคุยกับทอเรียล

 

ไมค์เริ่มถามเกี่ยวกับมนุษย์ที่ตกลงมาก่อนหน้าเขา ส่วนหนึ่งเพื่อเก็บข้อมูล แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าเขาก็สงสัยเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้พอสมควร ไม่แน่ว่ามันอาจจะมีประโยชน์ภายหลัง

 

(ความรู้เป็นอาวุธที่ทรงพลัง)

 

จากที่ทอเรียลเล่า ไมค์เป็นมนุษย์คนที่เก้าที่ตกลงมาในอันเดอร์กราวด์ ทุกคนที่ตกลงมาก่อนหน้านี้อายุน้อยกว่าเขาทั้งนั้น มนุษย์คนแรกตกลงมาเมื่อหนึ่งร้อยปีก่อน ชื่อของเธอคือคาร่า เจ้าของดวงตาสีแดงและความมุ่งมั่นที่แน่วแน่เกินกว่าคำว่าหัวแข็ง ทอเรียลเล่าเรื่องของเธอด้วยเสียงและใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความอบอุ่นและความเอ็นดูจนไมค์อดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกอิจฉา แต่ก็แฝงไว้ด้วยความเศร้าจากแผลลึกในจิตใจที่แม้จะผ่านมาร้อยปีแล้วก็ยังไม่ทุเลาลง มอนสเตอร์ตนนี้รักคาร่ามากจริงๆ

 

ทอเรียลใช้มือปาดน้ำตาของตนก่อนที่มันจะมีโอกาสได้ไหลออกมาแล้วเปลี่ยนไปพูดถึงเด็กคนอื่นๆ คนต่อมาคือวินเซนต์ผู้มีดวงตาสีม่วง เขามีสมุดเล่มเล็กที่พกติดตัวไปทั่วและคอยจดสิ่งใหม่ๆที่เขาได้เห็นลงไปเสมอ

ตามมาด้วยไดอาน่ากับดวงตาสีน้ำเงินผู้รักการเต้นเท่าชีวิต เธอหายใจเข้าออกก็คิดถึงแต่เสียงเพลงและบัลเล่ต์

อลิเซียเป็นเด็กขี้อายผู้มีความใจเย็นราวกับนักบุญ ดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ยอมรับทุกอย่าง

โธมัสมีดวงตาสีเขียว เขารักการทำอาหารและมีรอยยิ้มคอยมอบให้ผู้อื่นทุกเวลา

อเล็กซ์ผู้รักความยุติธรรมมีดวงตาสีเหลืองและความฝันที่อยากจะเป็นคาวบอย

โทนี่ที่ถึงแม้จะอายุน้อยที่สุดแต่ก็กล้าหาญไม่เป็นรองใครมีดวงตาสีส้มเหมือนเปลวไฟที่ไม่มีวันดับ

 

ทุกคนต่างก็จบชีวิตลงด้วยมือของแอสกอร์

 

ทอเรียลพูดชื่อของราชาแห่งมอนสเตอร์ราวกับมันทิ้งรสขมไว้ในปากแล้วรีบเปลี่ยนไปพูดถึงเด็กคนก่อนหน้าไมค์ที่เธอไม่รู้ชื่อ

 

“เด็กคนนั้นช่างแปลกเหลือเกิน เขาดูเบื่อกับทุกอย่าง ถามก็ไม่ยอมพูดจาหรือแม้แต่จะเปลี่ยนสีหน้า จะว่าเป็นเพราะบาดแผลทางใจก็คงไม่ใช่” ทอเรียลถอนหายใจ “ทั้งๆที่มีดวงตาสีแดงเหมือนกันแท้ๆ”

 

“ตาสีแดง... เป็นตัวเอกที่มีปูมหลังเศร้าสินะ” ไมค์พึมพำกับตัวเอง มนุษย์ที่มีดวงตาสีแดงนั้นหายากมาก รุ่นหนึ่งจะเกิดมาสักคน มันเป็นเรื่องแปลกที่แม้แต่พวกนักวิทยาศาสตร์ก็ยังไม่รู้ว่าทำไมดวงตาถึงเป็นสีแดงผิดธรรมชาติเช่นนั้น ได้แต่เดาว่ามันน่าจะเป็นการกลายพันธุ์ของพันธุกรรมแม้จะตรวจไม่พบความผิดปกติบนยีนเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว ถึงจะแปลกไม่เหมือนคนธรรมดาแต่ทุกคนที่มีตาสีแดงก็เป็นมนุษย์ร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ แต่เพราะเป็นอะไรที่หายากและไม่สามารถอธิบายได้มนุษย์ที่มีดวงตาสีแดงมักจะตายตั้งแต่ยังเด็กๆเพราะถูกผู้คนเกลียดชังและถูกมองว่านำความโชคร้ายมาสู่ทุกคนที่อยู่ใกล้ ทั้งๆที่จากที่ไมค์เคยอ่านมาเหล่ามนุษย์ที่มีดวงตาสีแดงที่มีชีวิตอยู่จนกลายเป็นผู้ใหญ่เป็นผู้เปลี่ยนนำการเปลี่ยนแปลงยุคสมัยทุกคนแท้ๆ เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจแล้วหยุดเดิน แขนทั้งสองข้างยกขึ้นมากอดอก ยังมีอีกปัญหาที่เขายังรู้สึกคาใจ

 

“นั่นมันเป็นอะไรที่แปลกมากเลยนะฮะ” ไมค์เริ่ม คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันแล้วเริ่มกับเล็บของตัวเองขณะใช้ความคิด “จากที่ผมกับลูคหาข้อมูลมาทุกๆปีจะมีคนปีนขึ้นเขาเอบ๊อตอย่างน้อยหนึ่งคนและไม่มีใครเคยได้กลับออกไป นั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่มันถูกเรียกว่าภูเขาต้องสาป แค่เฉพาะที่มีหลักฐานแน่ชัดก็มากกว่าพันคนแล้ว ยังไม่รวมเคสคนหายหรือหนีออกจากบ้านในเขตนี้ที่ยังหาข้อสรุปไม่ได้ ภูเขานี่ใหญ่มากก็จริงแต่พวกคนอื่นๆที่ปีนขึ้นมา ถ้าไม่ได้ตกลงมาที่นี่พวกเขาหายไปไหนกัน?”

 

“นั่นเป็นปริศนาที่น่าสนใจมาก ข้าเองก็คงจะให้คำตอบแก่เจ้าไม่ได้ ข้ารู้เพียงอันเดอร์กราวด์มีมนุษย์ตกลงมาเพียงเก้าคนเท่านั้น” ทอเรียลจับมือไมค์ให้เลิกกัดเล็บแล้วดุเบาๆ “การกัดเล็บมันไม่ดีนะจ๊ะ”

 

ไมค์ก้มหน้าและกัดริมฝีปากล่างตัวเองด้วยความรู้สึกผิด การกัดเล็บเป็นนิสัยเสียที่มักจะโผล่ออกมาเวลาที่เขาใช้ความคิดหรือรู้สึกไม่สบายใจ ทอเรียลลูบหัวเขาด้วยความเอ็นดู

 

“พยายามอย่าทำมันอีกนะจ๊ะ”

 

ไมค์พยักหน้ารับแล้วตั้งใจฟังคำอธิบายเกี่ยวกับธรรมเนียมการสร้างพัซเซิลของมอนสเตอร์จากทอเรียล ในอดีตตอนที่บาเรียพึ่งถูกตั้งขึ้นได้ไม่นาน ด้วยความหวาดกลัวว่าพวกมนุษย์จะตามมากำจัดพวกเขาให้หมดสิ้นไป เหล่ามอนสเตอร์เลยสร้างกับดักขึ้นมาเพื่อป้องกันผู้บุกรุก เวลาผ่านไปโดยไม่มีวี่แววของมนุษย์ จากที่สร้างกับดักเพราะความหวาดกลัวกลายเป็นสร้างพัซเซิลเพื่อความสนุกสนาน กับดักที่อันตรายจริงๆก็ถูกทำลายไม่ก็ดัดแปลงไปหมดแล้ว

 

ทอเรียลชี้ให้ดูพัซเซิลที่ถูกแก้ไปแล้วโดยเธอและเด็กคนก่อนหน้านี้ มันคล้ายๆกับในเกมที่เขาเคยเห็น เหยียบปุ่มที่ถูกต้องแล้วโยกคันโยกที่ถูกต้อง มันไม่ได้ยากอะไร ข้างล่างนี่มีคูน้ำด้วยแฮะ ทั้งคู่เดินมาถึงห้องเล็กๆที่มีซากนุ่นและเศษผ้ากองอยู่ ทอเรียลหันมาหาไมค์แล้วอธิบายด้วยเสียงแบบคุณครู

 

“ในอันเดอร์กราวด์เจ้าอาจจะถูกมอนสเตอร์อื่นดึงเข้าการปะทะเพราะเจ้าเป็นมนุษย์ แต่อย่าได้กลัวไป เจ้าสามารถจบทุกข้อพิพาทได้โดยไม่ต้องใช้ความรุนแรง” พอถึงตรงนี้เธอขมวดคิ้ว “เดิมทีในห้องนี้มีหุ่นสำหรับฝึกเริ่มบทสนทนาอยู่ แต่...”

 

ไมค์นั่งยองๆลงข้างซากหุ่น “เด็กคนก่อนหน้านี้เป็นคนทำเหรอฮะ?” เด็กหนุ่มขมวดคิ้วด้วยความกังวล ผ้าที่ถูกฉีกเป็นชิ้นๆนี่มีความทนทานพอสมควร ต้องใช้แรงอย่างมากในการที่จะฉีกมันเหมือนฉีกกระดาษแบบนี้ เด็กมนุษย์ธรรมดาไม่มีทางทำได้แน่นอน ชักจะมีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลซะแล้ว

 

ทอเรียลพยักหน้า สีหน้าดูหนักใจ “เขาเป็นเด็กที่แปลกมาก” เธอเหมือนจะพูดอะไรต่อแต่เปลี่ยนใจกลางคัน “ในห้องนี้ก็ไม่มีอะไรแล้ว เราไปต่อกันเถอะไมค์ ป่านนี้เจ้าคงหิวแย่แล้ว ที่บ้านข้ามีพายที่พึ่งอบเสร็จเมื่อไม่นานนี้อยู่”

 

ไมค์กำลังจะปฏิเสธด้วยความเกรงใจแต่ท้องของเขาก็ส่งเสียงขึ้นมาขัดเสียก่อนทำให้เขาหน้าแดง ทอเรียลหัวเราะเบาๆแล้วจูงมือไมค์ไปห้องต่อไป

 

“ในห้องนี้มีพัซเซิลอีกชุดนึงอยู่” ทอเรียลเอ่ยขึ้น “ข้าอยากรู้จังว่าเจ้าจะแก้มันได้ไหม”

 

มันเป็นห้องโทนสีม่วงเหมือนห้องอื่นๆแต่บนพื้นมีรอยสีอ่อนถูกทาอยู่เหมือนเป็นทางอย่างจงใจ คล้ายๆกับพัซเซิลที่สองที่ต้องอยู่บนทางเดิน ไมค์เดินตามทอเรียลไป เดินหลบกองฝุ่นแปลกๆน่าสงสัยแล้วยืนหยุดตรงหน้าแผ่นหินที่ถูกแกะสลักตัวอักษรที่เขาอ่านไม่ออกเอาไว้ เขาเพ่งมองแผ่นสลักหินราวกับว่าถ้าจ้องมันนานมากพอเขาจะสามารถอ่านมันออกได้ แผ่นหินนี่ต้องมีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับพัซเซิลข้างหน้าแน่ๆ ไมค์อยากแสดงให้ทอเรียลเห็นว่าเขาสามารถแก้มันได้ ถ้าเขาอ่านข้อความนี้ได้ก็คงจะดี

 

(“ห้องทางทิศตะวันตกเป็นแบบแปลนของห้องทางทิศตะวันออก”)

 

เสียงคล้ายคลื่นรบกวนดังขึ้นในหัวของไมค์ทำให้เขาหยุดหายใจไปชั่วขณะ เขาเคยได้ยินเสียงนี้มาก่อน แทนที่จะตื่นตระหนกแล้วขดตัวเป็นก้อนกลมอย่างที่เขาอยากทำ ไมค์บังคับให้ตัวเองหายใจเข้าออกเป็นจังหวะปกติแล้วคิดอย่างมีเหตุผล เสียงนั่นน่าจะเป็นของวิญญาณหรืออะไรบางอย่างที่ติดเขามาตอนที่เขาตกลงมา ถ้าสิ่งนี้ประสงค์ร้ายละก็คงจะเข้าควบคุมร่างกายเขาอย่างสมบูรณ์ไปนานแล้ว ไมค์รู้ว่าตัวเขาถูกพวกวิญญาณเร่ร่อนเข้าสิงได้ง่ายกว่าคนทั่วไปแต่วันนี้เขารีบมากจนไม่ได้หยิบสร้อยคอที่จะป้องกันการถูกเข้าสิงมาด้วย ที่เขามีมีด ปืนและน้ำมนต์ขวดเล็กติดตัวก็เพราะลูคจับยัดใส่มือเขาก่อนที่จะวิ่งออกมาจากที่พัก ไมค์ถอนหายใจ ตราบใดที่วิญญาณดวงนี้ไม่มีจิตคิดร้ายก็คงไม่เป็นไร

 

“บางทีพัซเซิลนี้อาจจะอันตรายเกินไปสำหรับเจ้า” ทอเรียลพูดขึ้นเมื่อไมค์เดินมาหยุดข้างๆเธอ ดวงตาสีแดงมองทางที่เต็มไปด้วยหนามตรงหน้า “มันอาจจะดีกว่าถ้าข้าเป็นผู้นำทางเจ้าไป”

 

“แต่ผมอยากเป็นคนแก้พัซเซิลนี้ ให้ผมได้พิสูจน์ตัวเองนะฮะ” เมื่อทอเรียลยังดูกังวลอยู่ไมค์พยายามพูดให้เธอสบายใจขึ้นแล้วเสนอทางแก้ “ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงผมหรอก อันตรายกว่านี้ผมก็ผ่านมาแล้ว มิสทอเรียลเดินตามหลังผมมาก็ได้ ถ้าผมก้าวผิดขึ้นมาคุณก็ยังช่วยผมทัน”

 

เมื่อทอเรียลพยักหน้ายอมรับข้อตกลงไมค์ก็เดินนำไปตามแบบแปลนของห้องทางทิศตะวันตก หนามที่อยู่บนทางเดินที่ถูกต้องหดตัวลงไปอย่างอัตโนมัติทันทีที่ไมค์ยกเท้าอยู่เหนือมัน ไม่นานเขาก็มาถึงอีกฝั่งพร้อมกับทอเรียลที่ตามมาติดๆ

 

“ทำได้ดีมากจ๊ะ ไมค์” ทอเรียลเอ่ยชมทำให้ไมค์รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองลอยได้ ใบหน้าขึ้นสีของเขามีรอยยิ้มประดับ เขาไม่ค่อยจะถูกชมเท่าไหร่ ถ้านี่เป็นสิ่งที่เขาจะได้ทุกครั้งที่ทำให้ทอเรียลพอใจละก็จะให้ไปบุกน้ำลุยไฟที่ไหนก็ไม่หวั่น ขอแค่มันไม่ขัดกับความต้องการของลูคและไม่ทำร้ายคนอื่นไมค์จะยอมทำตามทุกอย่างที่ทอเรียลขออย่างเต็มใจ

 

“มิสทอเรียลฮะ คุณอยู่ในรูนส์คนเดียวเหรอฮะ? เหงาแย่เลย” ไมค์ถามระหว่างที่พวกเขากำลังเดินผ่านห้องโถงยาวที่ว่างเปล่า ตั้งแต่ที่ตกลงมาเขายังไม่เห็นมอนสเตอร์ตนอื่นนอกจากทอเรียลเลย

 

ทอเรียลหัวเราะเบาๆ “ขอบใจที่เป็นห่วงนะจ๊ะ แต่ข้าไม่ได้อยู่ตนเดียวในรูนส์แห่งนี้ ยังมีมอนสเตอร์อีกมากมายที่เรียกที่นี่ว่าบ้าน พวกเขาเพียงแค่รู้สึกหวาดกลัวข้าเลยไม่ค่อยปรากฏตัวออกมาให้เห็นนัก”

 

“มอนสเตอร์ทุกตนที่นี่หน้าตาเหมือนมิสทอเรียลหทดรึเปล่าฮะ? พวกเขาใจดีเหมือนคุณมั้ย?”

 

“มอนสเตอร์นั้นมีหลากหลายสายพันธุ์ แต่ละเผ่าก็จะมีรูปร่างและเวทมนต์แตกต่างกันออกไป ตัวข้าเป็นสายพันธุ์ที่ถูกเรียกว่า ‘บอสมอนสเตอร์’” ทอเรียลอธิบายยิ้มๆตอบคำถามของไมค์ มือข้างหนึ่งลูบหัวเขาอย่างเอ็นดู “มอนสเตอร์นั้นแตกต่างจากมนุษย์ไม่เพียงแค่รูปร่างแต่ลึกลงไปถึงวิญญาณ มอนสเตอร์เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตแห่งเวทมนต์ ร่างกายของพวกเราประกอบด้วยเวทมนต์เป็นส่วนใหญ่และมีสสารทางกายภาพเพียงเล็กน้อย แตกต่างจากสิ่งมีชีวิตสายพันธุ์อื่น อย่างเช่นมนุษย์และสัตว์ธรรมดาทั่วไปที่มีร่างกายเป็นน้ำซะส่วนใหญ่ นั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่เมื่อมอนสเตอร์จบชีวิตลงสิ่งที่พวกเราเหลือทิ้งไว้มีเพียงแค่ฝุ่นเท่านั้น”

 

ไมค์นึกถึงกองฝุ่นน่าสงสัยใกล้ๆกับแผ่นหินสลักแล้วรู้สึกหน่วงในอก หรือว่านั่นจะเคยเป็นมอนสเตอร์มาก่อน? เขาหายใจออกสั่นๆแล้วโฟกัสที่เสียงของทอเรียล คิดมากไปมีแต่จะทำให้เขารู้สึกผิดมากขึ้น

 

“ข้าคงรับประกันไม่ได้ว่ามอนสเตอร์ทุกตนนิสัยดี”มอนสเตอร์ผู้ใจดีขมวดคิ้ว เธอมีสีหน้าแบบเดียวกับตอนที่พูดถึงราชาแห่งมอนสเตอร์ “เช่นเดียวกับทุกอย่างที่มีทั้งด้านดีและร้าย มอนสเตอร์เองก็เช่นกัน แต่ข้าเชื่อว่าทุกปัญหาสามารถแก้ไขได้โดยไม่ต้องใช้ความรุนแรง”

 

ไมค์พยักหน้ารับแม้ในใจเขาจะรู้ดีว่าการที่จะแก้ปัญหาทุกอย่างด้วยวิธีแห่งสันติมันเป็นไปไม่ได้ เขาก็ยังอดไม่ได้ที่จะหวังให้คำพูดของทอเรียลนั้นเป็นจริง

 

ในที่สุดทั้งสองก็มาถึงอีกฟากของทางเดินที่ยาวเหยียด ห้องต่อมามีใบไม้สีแดงกระจัดกระจายไปทั่วแทบมองไม่เห็นทางเดิน เหมือนมีใครมาเตะกองใบไม้เล่น

 

“ท้องทางซ้ายนี้มีขนมให้เจ้าทานรองท้องก่อนได้” ทอเรียลนำทางไมค์เข้าไปแต่แล้วก็ต้องอุทานออกมากับสภาพที่เห็น “ตายจริง! เลอะเทอะหมดเลย ใครกันนะที่ทำเรื่องแบบนี้”

 

ชามที่แต่เดิมใส่ลูกกวาดเอาไว้ได้ตกลงไปบนพื้นทำให้ของที่อยู่ภายในกระจายไปทั่วแถมยังโดนเหยียบซ้ำจนเลอะไปหมด เรียกได้ว่ากะจะไม่ให้คนที่มาทีหลังได้อะไรเลย

 

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอกฮะมิสทอเรียล เราไปกันต่อเถอะ” ไมค์ดึงแขนเสื้อฝ่ายตัวสูงกว่าเบาๆ ทอเรียลส่ายหัวอย่างเหนื่อยใจแล้วถอนหายใจ เธอพูดพึมพำอะไรบางอย่างกับตัวเองเล็กน้อยก่อนจะเริ่มนำทางต่อ

 

การเดินทางที่เหลือไม่ค่อยมีอะไรที่น่าตื่นเต้นเท่าไหร่เพราะเด็กคนก่อนหน้านี้ได้แก้พัซเซิลทุกันไปหมดแล้ว ไมค์ลองทดสอบดูและพบว่าเสียงในหัวเขาจะช่วยแปลข้อความบนแผ่นหินให้ มันก็สะดวกดี ที่น่าเป็นห่วงคือกองฝุ่นอีกมากมายที่เขาเห็น นั่นกับเสียงเพลงและบรรยากาศชวนอึดอัดที่ทอเรียลดูจะไม่สังเกตทำให้ไมค์รู้สึกอยู่ไม่นิ่ง เขาต้องหาอะไรสักอย่างทำ

 

ไมค์เล่าเรื่องของลูคและชีวิตด้านบนโดยเลือกเฉพาะเรื่องดีๆให้ทอเรียลฟัง แต่ไม่นานเขาก็ไม่รู้จะเล่าอะไรต่อดี ฝ่ายมอนสเตอร์จึงเริ่มเล่าเรื่องของอันเดอร์กราวด์และเด็กคนอื่นๆที่ตกลงมาให้เขาฟัง ทั้งสองคนพูดคุยกันอยู่อย่างนั้นจนกระทั่งถึง ‘โฮม’

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มีคนอ่านเรื่องนี้มั้ยเนี่ย? ช่างมันเหอะ  
> ตอนต่อไปก็รออีกสักพักนะ เดี๋ยวไปแปลตอนนี้เป็นภาษาอังกฤษก่อน


	4. 3.Nostalgia

3.Nostalgia

 

เขาช่าง... สว่างไสวเหลือเกิน

 

ทอเรียลฮัมเสียงในลำคอเบาๆ ในที่สุดเธอก็หาคำนิยามของเด็กคนล่าสุดที่เข้ามาอยู่ในการดูแลของเธอได้แล้ว ไมค์กำลังเล่าถึงเครื่องยนต์ที่เรียกว่า ‘มอเตอร์ไซค์’ อย่างออกรส มือโบกไปมาทำท่าประกอบ ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองคู่สวยเป็นประกาย เด็กคนนี้มีรอยยิ้มที่ทำให้ทั้งอันเดอร์กราวด์ดูสว่างไสว มันทำให้เธออยากปกป้องเขาจากความโหดร้ายของโลกใบนี้ ให้แสงสว่างในตัวเขาไม่มีวันดับลง

 

ตั้งแต่วินาที่แรกที่เธอได้พบเด็กคนนี้-แม้ไมค์จะยืนกรานว่าตัวเองไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วก็ตาม เธอมองเขาเป็นอย่างอื่นไม่ได้จริงๆ- ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองกลมโตเต็มไปด้วยความหวาดกลัวที่จ้องมาที่เธอ ชั่วขณะหนึ่งมันทำให้ทอเรียลนึกว่าตัวเองกำลังมองเห็นแอสเรียลผู้มีดวงตาสีเดียวกัน แต่ท่าทางและความหวาดระแวงนั่นทำให้เธอนึกถึงคาร่า จิตวิญญาณของเธอรู้สึกเจ็บปวดขึ้นมาทุกครั้งที่นึกถึงลูกทั้งสองของเธอแม้ว่าคนหนึ่งจะไม่ได้มีสายเลือดเดียวกัน ความเจ็บปวดนี้แม้จะผ่านมาร้อยปีแล้วก็ยังไม่เลือนหาย

 

พอเข้ามาใกล้ทอเรียลพบว่าไมค์มีหน้าตาคล้ายคลึงกับโธมัส หากว่าผมตัดสั้นยุ่งๆของเขาเป็นสีส้มแทนที่จะเป็นสีน้ำตาลและมีดวงตาเป็นสีเขียวละก็คงเป็นเรื่องยากที่จะยากเด็กทั้งสองคนออกได้ ไมค์มีผิวขาวและรอยกระกระจายอยู่ตามจุดต่างๆโดยเฉพาะบริเวณแก้มและบนจมูกเหมือนกับโธมัสแต่บริเวณใต้ตาของเขาดูคล้ำอย่างน่ากังวล เด็กคนนี้นอนไม่เพียงพอ แม้จะตัวสูงกว่าและอายุมากกว่าแต่ไมค์ดูตัวเล็กและผอมมากในชุดหลวมๆที่ดูเก่าและผ่านการใช้งานบ่อยจนบาง ตั้งแต่แจ็คเก็ตสีน้ำตาลคอปกที่ตัวใหญ่เสียจนต้องพับแขนเสื้อขึ้น เสื้อยืดสีเทาที่เธอคาดว่าน่าจะเคยเป็นสีขาวมาก่อน กางเกงยีนส์สีซีดมีรอยขาดที่เข่าทั้งสองข้าง สาเหตุเดียวที่ไมค์สามารถขยับไปมาได้ถนัดโดยไม่ต้องกังวลว่ามันจะร่วงลงไปกองกับพื้นคือเข็มขัดหนังแตกๆเส้นหนึ่ง สิ่งเดียวที่ดูจะพอดีกับขนาดตัวของไมค์มีเพียงรองเท้าบูทหนังคู่สีน้ำตาลเข้มจนเกือบดำที่ถูกดูแลรักษาเป็นอย่างดี

 

ทอเรียลสังเกตเห็นลักษณะนิสัยเล็กๆน้อยๆของเด็กคนอื่นๆในตัวของไมค์ แต่นั่นอาจเป็นเพราะเธออายุมากแล้วเลยเอาแต่นึกถึงเรื่องในอดีต

 

ในที่สุดทั้งสองก็มาถึงโฮม ไมค์หยุดพูดแล้วมองรอบๆด้วยความสนใจก่อนจะผ่อนคลายลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัดและปล่อยมือของทอเรียลที่เขาจับมาตลอดทางตั้งแต่ที่ผ่านพัซเซิลแบบแปลนมา

 

“ยินดีต้อนรับสู่โฮมนะจ๊ะ” ทอเรียลต้อนรับด้วยรอยยิ้ม เธอเดินไปเทน้ำในบัวรดน้ำออกรดต้นไม้ใหญ่ที่ไม่ว่าจะออกใบกี่ครั้งก็ร่วงลงสู่พื้นทันทีแล้วจึงนำทางไมค์เข้าไปในตัวบ้าน เลี้ยวซ้ายเข้าห้องครอบครัวซึ่งเป็นทั้งห้องทานอาหารและห้องนั่งเล่น เธอยังคงเรียกมันว่าอย่างนั้นแม้ว่าเธอจะเป็นคนเดียวที่อาศัยอยู่ในบ้านหลังนี้ ไฟเวทมนต์ในเตาผิงยังคงลุกโชนเหมือนกับก่อนที่เธอจะออกไป ทอเรียลวางบัวรดน้ำเก็บรวมไว้กับอุปกรณ์ทำสวนอื่นๆที่ถูกทำให้ไม่คมเพื่อความปลอดภัย เธอหันไปบอกไมค์ “เชิญทำตัวตามสบายเลยนะจ๊ะ เดี๋ยวข้าจะไปอุ่นพายมาให้ รอข้าสักครู่”

 

“ข้าลืมไปเสียสนิทเลย เจ้าแพ้อาหารอะไรรึเปล่า” ทอเรียลหยุดเดินแล้ววนกลับมาถามอีกรอบ เมื่อได้รับคำตอบเป็นการส่ายหน้าเธอจึงเดินไปห้องครัวตามเดิม มอนสเตอร์ร่างสูงเปิดลิ้นชักลับที่ใช้สำหรับเก็บของมีคมทุกอย่างที่ไม่ใช่เครื่องมือทำสวนไว้ จริงอยู่ที่คาร่าได้จากไปนานแล้วแต่ตอนนี้การซ่อนของมีคมก็ได้กลายเป็นธรรมเนียมอีกอย่างของมอนสเตอร์ไปเสียแล้ว เธอหยิบมีดออกมาตัดพายชิ้นค่อนข้างใหญ่ใส่จาน ไมค์ดูผอมเกินไปจนน่ากังวลในสายตาเธอ แล้วก็ตัวเล็กเกินไปด้วย ทอเรียลเสกไฟขึ้นมาเพื่อใช้อุ่นพายที่ตอนนี้เย็นชืดหมดแล้ว _สมบูรณ์แบบ_

ทอเรียลล้างแล้วเก็บมีดกลับเข้าที่เดิม เธอฮัมเพลงเบาๆกับตัวเองขณะที่หยิบส้อมออกมาจากอีกล้นชักหนึ่ง มืออีกข้างหยิบจานที่ใส่พายขึ้นมาแล้วใช้สะโพกดันปิดลิ้นชักตรงกับจังหวะของเพลง เมื่อเธอเดินกลับเข้ามาในห้องครอบครัวไมค์กำลังยืนเปิดหนังสือเล่มที่เกี่ยวกับประวัติศาสตร์ของมอนสเตอร์อ่านด้วยความสนใจ ยังไม่ทันมี่ทอเรียลจะได้เอ่ยปากเรียกเด็กหนุ่มก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเธอด้วยสีหน้าตกใจปน...หวาดกลัว? มือของเขาปิดหนังสือเล่มใหญ่ในมืออย่างรวดเร็วเกิดเสียงดังทำให้ตัวเขาสะดุ้งก่อนจะรีบเก็บหนังสือกลับเข้าที่เดิมของมันบนชั้นวางหนังสือ

 

“ผม-ผมขอโทษนะฮะที่จับของของมิสทอเรียลโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต” ไมค์มองต่ำไม่ยอมสบตาเธอ เขาดูรู้สึกผิด จะว่าไปเด็กคนนี้ขอโทษบ่อยอยู่เหมือนกัน กับทุกเรื่องเล็กๆน้อยๆคล้ายกับอลิเซีย...

 

“เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องขอโทษหรอก ข้าเป็นฝ่ายที่บอกให้เจ้าทำตัวตามสบายเอง” ทอเรียลวางพายและส้อมลงบนโต๊ะ “เจ้าชอบอ่านหนังสือหรือ?”

 

เด็กหนุ่มฉีกยิ้มแล้วพยักหน้า “ใช่ฮะ ทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาสผมกับลูคจะเดินไปที่ห้องสมุดหรือร้านหนังสือที่อยู่ใกล้ๆกับที่พักแล้วก็อยู่ที่นั่นทั้งวันเลย ผมชอบอ่านพวกเทพนิยายกับทุกเรื่องที่จบอย่างมีความสุข” ดวงตาของเขาเป็นประกายขึ้นมา “ลูคเป็นเด็กที่ฉลาดมากเลยละ อ่านอะไรก็จำได้หมดไม่เคยลืม ช่วงนี้ลูคกำลังสนใจเกี่ยวกับโรคทางจิตใจและสาเหตุของอาการต่างๆที่มีผลมาจากสภาพจิตใจ อ่านแบบของหมอที่ยากๆแล้วก็มีศัพท์แปลกๆอยู่เต็มเลย-”

 

“พายพร้อมแล้วจ๊ะ มานั่งทานตรงนี้ให้เรียบร้อยนะ”ทอเรียลเอ่ยขึ้นขัดถึงจะพึ่งรู้จักกับไมค์ได้ไม่นานแต่เธอก็รู้มากพอว่าถ้าปล่อยให้ไมค์พูดต่อเด็กหนุ่มก็จะพูดเกี่ยวกับน้องชายตัวเองต่อไปเรื่อยๆจนกว่าจะจบเรื่องๆนั้นหรือมีคนมาเปลี่ยนเรื่อง จนตอนนี้เธอรู้สึกว่าตัวเองรู้จักลูคดีกว่าที่เธอรู้จักไมค์เสียอีก ความรักและเชิดชูน้องชายแบบนี้มันทำให้เธอนึกถึงเพื่อนจากอีกฟากของประตูที่เธอไม่รู้ทั้งชื่อและหน้าตา ถ้าทอเรียลปล่อยให้เขาพูดละก็บางวันเขาจะใช้เวลาทั้งหมดไปกับการชื่นชมน้องชายตัวเอง มันเคยเกิดขึ้นมาหลายครั้งแล้ว

 

ไมค์เดินมาโดยไม่มีเสียงแล้วดึงเก้าอี้ตัวเล็กที่เคยเป็นที่นั่งของแอสเรียลออกมานั่งอย่างเบาที่สุด ทอเรียลดันจานให้ไปอยู่ตรงหน้าไมค์แล้วเดินไปเลือกหยิบหนังสือมานั่งอ่านในเก้าอี้ตัวโปรดของเธอข้างๆเตาผิง เด็กหนุ่มจ้องมองพายอยู่พักหนึ่งแล้วหันไปมองเตาผิง ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองเบิกกว้างแล้วโพล่งถามขึ้นมา “ทำไมไฟในเตาผิงถึงไม่ร้อนละฮะ? ผมยื่นมือเข้าไปก็ไม่โดนเผา”

 

ทอเรียลผงะไปเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ตอบตามตรง “นั่นเป็นเพราะว่าข้าไม่ได้มีเจตนาที่จะทำให้ไฟนั่นร้อนพอที่จะทำร้ายเจ้า” เธอผายมือไปทางเตาผิงแล้วควบคุมเปลวไฟให้ขยับตามที่เธอต้องการเพื่อเป็นการสาธิต “เจตนาของผู้ใช้เป็นสิ่งที่คอยควบคุมเวทมนต์ ยิ่งมีเจตนาที่มั่นคงและแรงกล้ามากเท่าไหร่เวทมนต์ก็จะยิ่งทรงพลังมากขึ้นเท่านั้น”

 

ไมค์พยักหน้า เขากลับไปจ้องมองพายต่อแต่ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยิบส้อมขึ้นมาเริ่มตักมันเข้าปาก ทอเรียลมองดูเขาจนกระทั่งเด็กหนุ่มหันมาสบตากับเธอและพูดด้วยเสียงจริงจัง “ขอบคุณสำหรับอาหารนะครับ”

 

“ด้วยความยินดีจ๊ะ”ทอเรียลยิ้ม ที่เธอทำไปไม่ได้หวังอะไรแต่การได้รับการขอบคุณแบบนี้มันก็ทำให้เธอรู้สึกดีไม่น้อย

 

เด็กหนุ่มหยิบส้อมขึ้นมาตั้งท่าเตรียมจะตักพายแต่แล้วก็หยุดชะงักแล้วหันมาถามทอเรียลด้วยความกังวล “แล้วมิสทอเรียลละฮะ ทานอะไรรึยัง?”

 

“ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอกจ๊ะ ยังมีพายเหลืออยู่ ไว้ข้าหิวเมื่อไหร่ข้าจะไปอุ่นมาทาน”

 

ไมค์อ้าปากจะถามต่อแต่ทอเรียลยกมือขึ้นมาปรามไว้ “เจ้าไม่ต้องกังวลอะไรทั้งนั้น ปล่อยให้ข้าจัดการเรื่องทุกอย่างเอง เจ้ารีบทานเถอะ เดี๋ยวพายจะเย็นชืดเอาซะก่อนนะ”

 

เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าช้าๆอย่างไม่ค่อยเต็มใจเท่าไหร่ ในที่สุดเขาก็เริ่มทานพายเงียบๆ ใช้ส้อมตัดเป็นคำเล็กๆทีละคำทานอย่างเชื่องช้า ทอเรียลเริ่มอ่านหนังสือของเธอต่อ เวลาผ่านไปอย่างเงียบสงบจนกระทั่งฝ่ายมอนสเตอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นมาดูว่าไมค์ทานเสร็จรึยัง ภาพที่เห็นทำให้เธอตกใจรีบวางหนังสือลงแล้วเดินไปคุกเข่าบนพื้นของๆเด็กหนุ่มด้วยความเป็นห่วง

 

“เป็นอะไรไป พายรสชาติไม่ถูกปากเจ้าหรือ?” เธอวางมือไว้บนไหล่ของร่างเล็ก ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองจ้องเธอกลับมาด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ

 

“เปล่านี่ฮะ มันอร่อยมากเลย” ไมค์รีบบอกทอเรียล

 

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นทำไมเจ้าถึงกำลังร้องไห้อยู่ละ?” ไมค์ดูตกใจกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน ดวงตาเขาเบิกกว้างขึ้นเล็กน้อย มือข้างที่ว่างอยู่ยกขึ้นมาแตะแก้มที่เปียกชื้นของตัวเอง

 

ทันทีที่เด็กหนุ่มรู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังร้องไห้อยู่ปฏิกิริยาตอบกลับมันรุนแรงมากจนทอเรียลไม่ทันตั้งตัว ส้อมถูกปล่อยทิ้งลงเกิดเสียงดัง เคร้ง! เมื่อมันกระทบกับจาน มือทั้งสองข้างของเขากำลังเช็ดน้ำตาที่ยังคงไหลไม่หยุดอย่างรุนแรงจนน่ากลัวว่าเขาจะทำให้ตัวเองบาดเจ็บ เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มส่งเสียงร้องสะอื้นออกมาเมื่อทำให้ตัวเองหยุดร้องไห้ไม่ได้ เขาใช้มือข้างหนึ่งจิกลงไปที่ขาของตัวเองที่ไม่ได้ถูกเนื้อผ้ายีนส์ปกป้องไว้จะเลือดเกือบไหล นั่นทำให้ทอเรียลตั้งสติได้

 

“ไมค์! หยุด! อย่าทำร้ายตัวเองแบบนี้” ทอเรียลจับข้อมือทั้งสองของเด็กหนุ่มเอาไว้ไม่ให้เขาทำร้ายตัวเองได้อีก เธอรู้สึกเหมือนหัวใจจะหลุดออกมาจากอกที่อยู่ดีๆก็เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้น ดูเหมือนว่าไมค์จะเหมือนกับคาร่ามากกว่าที่เธอคิดไว้ ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มแดงก่ำ น้ำตายังคงไหลเป็นสาย เสียงสะอื้นของเขาทำให้เธอเจ็บลึกข้างใน นี่เธอต้องทำยังไงถึงจะช่วยเขาได้? เมื่อเห็นว่าไมค์เลิกพยายามที่จะทำร้ายตัวเองแล้วเธอจึงปล่อยมันแล้วดึงเด็กน้อยเข้ามากอด “ที่รัก บางครั้งการปล่อยให้ตัวเองร้องไห้ออกมาเป็นสิ่งที่ดีกว่าการเก็บมันไว้ภายในนะ”

 

ไมค์ส่ายหน้าอย่างรุนแรง เขาดูจะมีปัญหากับการดันคำพูดแต่ละคำออกมาจากปากเมื่อการหายใจของเขาเริ่มติดขัด การสะอื้นทำให้ทั้งตัวของเขาสั่นไหว “แต่-แต่-แต่ผมร้องไห้ไม่ได้ มัน-มันเป็นความ อ่อนแอ”

 

“เจ้าเกลียดความอ่อนแองั้นหรือ?” ทอเรียลขมวดคิ้วพยายามที่จะเข้าใจในสิ่งที่ไมค์ต้องการจะสื่อ

 

ไมค์ส่ายหน้าอีกรอบ เสียงของเขาเบาลงกว่าปกติมาก เด็กหนุ่มทำหน้าเหมือนกับรู้สึกเจ็บปวดทุกครั้งที่ต้องส่งเสียงออกมา ทุกถ้อยคำถูกพูดออกมาอย่างยากลำบาก “กฎ คนเข้มแข็ง ปกป้อง คนอ่อนแอ ผมต้อง-ผมต้องปกป้องคนที่อ่อนแอกว่า ผม-ผมต้องเข้มแข็ง ผมอ่อนแอไม่ได้”

 

ทอเรียลถอนหายใจแล้วลูบหลังไมค์อย่างปลอบโยน “ไม่เป็นไรจ๊ะ ไม่เป็นไรแล้วนะ การที่เจ้าร้องไห้ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเจ้าไม่เข้มแข็ง กลับกันเสียอีก บางครั้งมันหมายความว่าเจ้าได้ทำตัวเข้มแข็งเป็นเวลานานเกินไปแล้วต่างหาก แต่ถึงเจ้าจะอ่อนแอก็ไม่เป็นไร ข้าอยู่ตรงนี้ เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องเข้มแข็งแล้ว ปล่อยให้ข้าได้เป็นคนทำหน้าที่ปกป้องเจ้าเถอะนะ”

 

เด็กตัวแค่นี้ยังมีความรู้สึกถึงหน้าที่ที่ต้องปกป้องผู้อื่นอย่างรุนแรงขนาดนี้ แล้วผู้ใหญ่อย่างเธอละ? ทอเรียลสูดหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วหายใจออกอย่างสั่นๆ “ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ข้าอยากไห้เจ้าอยู่กับข้าที่นี่ ข้าจะได้สามารถคอยปกป้องเจ้าได้ตลอด”

 

ไมค์ทำเสียงเหมือนเขากำลังเจ็บปวดอยู่ เด็กหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเธอ ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองคู่สวยเต็มไปด้วยความเศร้า “ผมขอโทษ ผมขอโทษ ผมอยู่กับคุณไม่ได้ มันเป็นไปไม่ได้ ผมต้องกลับไป ต้อง-ต้องทำตามสัญญา”

 

“ข้ารู้” ทอเรียลยิ้มเศร้า “ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าจะไม่อยู่กับข้าที่นี่ตั้งแต่ที่เจ้าพูดถึงน้องชายแล้ว”

 

มอนสเตอร์ร่างสูงอุ้มไมค์ขึ้นมา-เขาตัวเบาเกินไปจริงๆ-แล้วเดินกลับไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้อ่านหนังสือของเธอ จัดท่านั่งให้เด็กหนุ่มหันหน้าเข้าหาเธอ ทอเรียลดึงไมค์เข้ามากอดแล้วลูบหลังคอบปลอบโยน ตอนนี้เขาสะอื้นน้อยลงแล้ว

 

“เอาล่ะ เจ้าช่วยบอกข้าหน่อยได้ไหมว่าอะไรที่ทำให้เจ้าร้องไห้ ข้าไม่คิดว่าพายของข้าจะรสชาติยอดเยี่ยมจนถึงขั้นทำให้น้ำตาไหล” ทอเรียลแหย่เรียกเสียงหัวเราะปนสะอื้นจากไมค์ได้เล็กน้อย เด็กหนุ่มซ่อนหน้าไว้ตรงซอกคอของเธอ มันทำให้ชุดของเธอเปียกจากน้ำตาที่ยังไหลไม่หยุดแต่เธอก็ไม่สนใจ ไมค์หลบซ่อนอยู่อย่างนั้นสักพักหนึ่ง เขายกแขนขึ้นมากอดคอทอเรียลแล้วดันตัวขึ้น กระซิบด้วยเสียงที่แผ่วเบาราวกับกลัวว่าจะมีคนอื่นได้ยินแม้ในที่นี้จะมีแค่พวกเขา

 

“ผมคิดถึงแม่”

 

“เจ้าช่วยเล่าเรื่องของนางให้ข้าฟังได้ไหม” ทอเรียลลูบหลังแล้วพยายามทำให้ไมค์พูดต่อ เธออยากจะรู้จักผู้หญิงที่เลี้ยงไมค์ขึ้นมา บางทีเธออาจจะได้รู้สาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาเป็นอย่างทุกวันนี้

 

ไมค์เริ่มหายใจติดขัดขึ้นมาอีกรอบ เขาเล่าด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ “แม่-แม่เป็นผู้หญิงที่-ที่สวยมาก เธอมีตาสี-ฟ้า ผมสีบลอนด์ ร้องเพลงเพราะมาก ทำอาหารเก่ง เธอ-เธอเป็นคนสอน-สอนให้ผมเล่นเปียโน” เด็กหนุ่มเงียบไป

 

“เป็นเพราะผมแม่ถึงต้องตาย”

 

มันเหมือนกำแพงบางอย่างถูกทำลายลงด้วยประโยคเพียงประโยคเดียว ไมค์เริ่มร้องไห้อย่างหนักอีกครั้ง เขาหายใจติดขัดและหยุดสะอื้นไม่ได้ ทอเรียลเองก็ตกใจจนนิ่งค้างไป ดวงตาสีแดงเบิกกว้าง

 

“เจ้าหมายความว่าอย่างไร”

 

“แม่ตายเพราะผม” ไมค์เล่าอย่างตะกุกตะกัก “เพราะแม่-แม่เข้ามา-ปกป้องผม เธอปกป้องผมด้วย-ด้วยชีวิตของตัวเอง ถ้า-ถ้าเธอปล่อยให้ผมตาย-ตายไป เรื่องก็-เรื่องก็จะไม่กลายเป็น-กลายเป็นแบบนี้ ให้-ให้ผมตายแทนยังจะดี-”

 

“โอ้ ที่รัก” ทอเรียลก้มจูบหน้าผากของไมค์ เธอใช้มือปัดผมที่ตกลงมาบังหน้าผากของเขาออกเผยให้เห็นแผลเป็นตรงขมับด้านซ้าย ใจของเธอรู้สึกเจ็บเมื่อนึกถึงความรู้สึกที่ไมค์ต้องเผชิญ มันทำให้เธอน้ำตาซึม ขนาดผู้ใหญ่ยังรับมือกับความสูญเสียได้ลำบาก แล้วเด็กอย่างไมค์ละ? “อย่าพูดอยั่งนั้นสิจ๊ะ ชีวิตของเจ้ามีค่ามากนะ แม่ทุกคนไม่ว่าจะสายพันธุ์ไหน ถ้าทำได้ก็จะยอมเจ็บและตายแทนลูกตัวเองทั้งนั้น”

 

เธอนึกถึงแอวเรียลและคาร่า ดวงดาวในอันเดอร์กราวด์ของเธอและเป็กคนอื่นๆที่เธอไม่สามารถปกป้องได้ มันอาจจะเป็นการเห็นแก่ตัวที่เธอรู้สึกโล่งอกที่คนที่ตายไม่ใช่ไมค์

 

“โลกที่ไม่มีแม่อยู่ มันทั้ง-ทั้งมืดและ น่ากลัว” ไมค์สารภาพด้วยเสียงกระซิบ “ผมคิดถึงแม่”

 

ทอเรียลพยายามปลอบไมค์อย่างสุดความสามารถของเธอ เรื่องราวของเขานั้นมากพอที่จะทำให้ใจสลาย อย่างน้อยเด็กคนนี้ก็ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของเธอ แม้ในเวลานี้เขาก็ยังดูเจิดจ้ากว่าคนอื่นๆ

 

ไมค์ยังคงร้องไห้เงียบๆ เขาสะกิดทอเรียลให้ก้มลงมาดู มือข้างขวาแตะที่คอของตัวเองแล้วส่ายหน้า เหมือนเขาต้องการจะสื่ออะไรบางอย่าง-ทอเรียลนึกขึ้นมาได้ ไมค์ต้องการจะสื่อว่าเขาไม่มีเสียงหรือไม่สามารถบังคับให้ตัวเองพูดได้ เธอเองก็เคยรู้จักกับหลายๆคนที่เมื่อต้องเผชิญหน้ากับเหตุการณ์ที่ตึงเครียดหรืออารมณ์ที่รุนแรงต่างๆจะสูญเสียเสียงของตัวเองไป วินเซนต์ก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น เขาเคยอธิบายว่าสำหรับตัวเขามันเป็นอาการที่รู้สึกว่างเปล่าในอกทำให้ไม่มีแรงที่จะเปล่งเสียงออกมา แต่อาการของแต่ละคนก็จะแตกต่างกันออกไป ไมค์คงถึงขีดจำกัดของเขาแล้ว

 

“ไม่เป็นไรจ๊ะ ทำในสิ่งที่ทำให้เจ้าสบายใจเถอะ” ทอเรียลบอก “เจ้าน่ะ เข้าแข็งกว่าที่ตัวเองคิดมากนะ”

 

ไมค์ทำสีหน้าไม่เชื่อคำพูดของเธอ ทอเรียลเพียงแค่ใช้มือปาดน้ำตาที่ยังไหลไม่หยุดแล้วลูบหัวเขาเบาๆ เธอส่งยิ้มให้เขาก่อนจะทำสีหน้ามุ่งมั่น เธอตัดสินใจแล้ว เธอจะช่วยเด็กคนนี้ให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อที่เขาจะได้กลับบ้าน

 

“ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าจะไม่อยู่กับข้าที่นี่” ไมค์ก้มหน้าลง สีหน้าดูรู้สึกผิด “อย่าทำหน้าอย่างนั้นสิที่รัก เจ้าไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้สึกผิดหรอก ข้าทำใจยอมรับมันได้แล้ว”

 

“ในการที่เจ้าจะกลับบ้านได้นั้นเจ้าจะต้องเดินทางไปที่บาเรียซึ่งกักขังมอนสเตอร์ทั้งหมดเอาไว้ แต่ก่อนหน้านั้นเจ้าจะต้องผ่านอาณาเขตต่างๆในอันเดอร์กราวด์ไปเสียก่อน” ทอเรียลเริ่มอธิบาย เด็กหนุ่มในอ้อมกอดของเธอขยับตัวเล็กน้อยแล้วฟังอย่างตั้งใจ “ถัดจากรูนส์ไปเจ้าจะพบกับสโนว์ดินซึ่งเป็นดินแดนแห่งฤดูหนาว มีหิมะและอากาศที่หนาวเย็นตลอดปี ต่อมาคือวอเตอร์ฟอลล์ซึ่งเป็นเขตที่มีความชื้นสูงและมีแอ่งน้ำมากมายเนื่องจากที่นี่ตั้งอยู่ระหว่างสโนว์ดินและฮอตแลนด์ซึ่งเป็นเขตร้อนสมชื่อ เต็มไปด้วยลาวาที่ร้อนระอุ”

 

“และสุดท้ายคือนิวโฮม เมืองหลวงใหม่ของอันเดอร์กราวด์ ที่นั่น แอสกอร์จะรอเจ้าอยู่ เจ้าต้องผ่านเขาไปเพื่อจะเดินทางออกจากบาเรีย” ทอเรียลพูดด้วยเสียงเศร้าซึม “เด็กมนุษย์หกคนต้องจบชีวิตลงด้วยมือของแอสกอร์”

 

ไมค์หยุดร้องไห้แล้วแต่เขาดูล้ามาก เด็กหนุ่มกำลังขมวดคิ้วเหมือนกำลังคิดอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ เขายังคงไม่ส่งเสียงออกมา “เจ้าดูเหนื่อยๆนะไมค์ ข้าว่าเจ้าไปนอนพักสักงีบจะดีกว่า”

 

ไมค์เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับเธอ เขอทำท่าเหมือนจะบอกอะไรบางอย่างแต่ก็ชะงักไป เด็กหนุ่มเอียงคอเล็กน้อย คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันเหมือนกำลังพยายามเงี่ยหูฟังอะไรบางอย่าง สุดท้ายเขาก็ส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธ แม้ว่าเธอจะบอกว่ามันน่าจะทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นเขาก็ยังคงยืนยันคำเดิม

 

ทอเรียลถอนหายใจ เธอก้มลงมองเด็กในอ้อมกอดและชุดที่เขาสวมอยู่ มันดูไม่เหมาะกับอากาศหนาวของสโนว์ดินเลยสักนิด “เจ้าคงต้องการที่จะออกเดินทางให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้สินะ”

 

ไมค์พยักหน้า ดวงตาของเขาดูแน่วแน่ ทอเรียลดันตัวให้เด็กหนุ่มยืนขึ้นแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนตาม มือข้างนึงลูบหัวของไมค์อย่างเอ็นดู

 

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นข้าจะไปหยิบของอะไรบางอย่างมาให้เจ้า ชุดที่เจ้าสวมอยู่ในตอนนี้ไม่เหมาะกับสภาพอากาศของสโนว์ดิน” ทอเรียลใช้มือปาดคราบน้ำตาบนใบหน้าของเขาออก “ในระหว่างนั้นเจ้ารออยู่ในห้องนี้แล้วกลับไปนั่งทานพายที่เหลืออยู่ซะนะ”

 

พายที่ถูกลืมนั้นยังเหลืออยู่ตั้งครึ่งชิ้น ทอเรียลกำลังจะเริ่มเดินไปแต่ไมค์ดึงแขนเสื้อของเธอไว้ สีหน้าของเขาดูลำบากใจ เขาปัดมือไปมาอยู่พักหนึ่งขณะกำลังตัดสินใจว่าจะอธิบายให้เธอเข้าใจยังไงดี ทอเรียลรออย่างใจเย็นจนสุดท้ายไมค์เลือกที่จะใช้มือข้างนึงลูบท้องแล้วส่ายหน้า

 

“เจ้าไม่อยากทานต่อแล้วหรือ?” ไมค์พยักหน้า “แต่เจ้าพึ่งทานไปแค่นิดเดียวเอง ถ้ายังไงช่วยไปนั่งค่อยๆทานเรื่อยๆให้ข้าหน่อยนะ ถ้าไม่ไหวจริงๆก็ไม่เป็นไรจ๊ะ”

 

ไมค์เม้มปากแล้วก้มหน้าอยู่พักหนึ่ง เส้นผมตกลงมาบางตาของเขาทำให้ทอเรียลเดาไม่ออกว่าเขากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ ในที่สุดเขาก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมา ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าอย่างจริงจังแล้วเดินกลับไปนั่งที่โต๊ะอาหารราวกับเขากำลังจะเดินเข้าสู่สมรภูมิรบ เขาหยิบส้อมขึ้นมาแล้วจ้องพายราวกับมันเป็นศัตรูที่น่ากลัว ทอเรียลหัวเราะเบาๆแล้วปล่อยให้ไมค์จ้องตากับพายต่อไป

 

เธอเดินตรงออกมาจนถึงปลายสุดอีกฟากข้างบ้าน ไปจนถึงห้องริมสุดที่ถูกติดป้ายว่าทำการปรับปรุงอยู่ มันเคยเป็นห้องของแอสกอร์แต่ตอนนี้เธอใช้มันเพื่อเก็บของที่เธอไม่ค่อยได้ใช้ ร่างสูงเอากุญแจที่อยู่กับตัวเธอออกมาไขเปิดประตู เธอไม่ได้เข้ามาในห้องนี้สักพักแล้ว

 

ทุกอย่างยังคงอยู่ในที่ของมันเหมือนกับครั้งสุดท้ายที่เธอได้เข้ามาแต่เริ่มมีฝุ่นบางๆเกาะ เธอเดินตรงไปยังตู้เสื้อผ้าเพื่อจะค้นหาว่ามีอะไรที่พอจะให้ไมค์ใส่ได้บ้าง เสื้อผ้าที่เหมาะกับหน้าหนาว _และ_ พอดีกับขนาดตัวเขา แต่ถ้าไม่นับเด็กที่เธอไม่รู้ชื่อที่พึ่งผ่านไปได้ไม่นานเด็กคนสุดท้ายที่ตกลงมาคือโทนี่ซึ่งอายุน้อยมากๆแล้วนั่นมันก็ตั้งยี่สิบกว่าปีก่อน เสื้อผ้าอื่นๆที่อาจจะพอใส่ได้ก็เป็นของวินเซนต์กับอเล็กซ์แต่ชุดพวกนั้นก็เก่าเกินไปและไม่ได้ถูกดูแลอย่างถูกวิธี ไม่มีตัวไหนที่ให้กับไมค์ได้เลย ทอเรียลเริ่มรู้สึกหงุดหงิดกับตัวเองมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่งตาของเธอไปสะดุดเข้ากับผ้าพันคอสีเหลืองสลับเขียวที่เคยเป็นของคาร่า เธอเป็นคนถักผ้าพันคอผืนนี้ด้วยตัวเองและใส่เวทมนต์หลายอย่างลงไปด้วย อย่างเช่นเวทย์ให้ความอบอุ่น มันทำให้ทอเรียลนึกถึงวันเก่าๆที่แอสเรียลและคาร่าจะพากันไปเล่นที่สโนว์ดิน ข้างๆมีถุงมือสำหรับทำสวนคู่สีน้ำตาล เธอหยิบมันมาด้วยเมื่อนึกขึ้นได้ว่าการใส่ถุงมือมีส่วนช่วยทำให้เลิกกัดเล็บได้

 

ทอเรียลถือของทั้งสองอย่างออกมาแล้วล๊อกประตูไว้ดังเดิม เธอต้องหาเวลามาทำความสะอาดห้องเก็บของนี่บ้างเสียแล้ว แม้ว่ามันจะเต็มไปด้วยความทรงจำทั้งดีและร้ายก็ตาม เมื่อเธอเดินกลับเข้ามาในห้องครอบครัวอีกครั้งไมค์กำลังตักพายคำสุดท้ายเข้าปากพอดี

 

ไมค์หันมามองทอเรียลก่อนที่เธอจะได้เอ่ยอะไร สีหน้าเขาดูดีขึ้นมาก เด็กหนุ่มโบกมือแล้วส่งยิ้มให้เธอ เขาลุกขึ้นอย่างเงียบเชียบ หยิบจานขึ้นแล้วมองเธอเป็นเชิงคำถาม ทอเรียลอยากจะบอกว่าปล่อยไว้อย่างนั้นก็ได้ เดี๋ยวเธอจะจัดการล้างมันเองทีหลังแต่ก็เปลี่ยนใจ

 

“เอาจานนั่นไปวางในอ่างล้างจานข้างในครัวแล้วออกมาหาข้านะจ๊ะ” ทอเรียลบอก ไมค์ดูโล่งอกที่มีอะไรให้ทำแล้วรีบทำตามที่เธอบอก เขาช่างเดินได้เงียบจริงๆ เด็กหนุ่มเดินกลับมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอ

 

“ข้าคงช่วยเหลืออะไรกับเจ้าไปมากกว่าการให้ความรู้เกี่ยวกับอันเดอร์กราวด์ไม่ได้” ทอเรียลบอก เธอพันผ้าพันคอให้กับไมค์แล้วจัดไม่ให้มันแน่นไปหรือหลวมไป “นี่เป็นของขวัญจากข้า สำหรับอากาศหนาวของสโนว์ดิน ส่วนถุงมือนี่เพื่อช่วยให้เจ้าเลิกกัดเล็บได้”

 

“ขอบคุณมากเลยฮะ”ไมค์พูดเสียงเบา เขายิ้มหวาน ใบหน้าขึ้นสีเล็กน้อย เมื่อสวมถุงมือเสร็จเด็กหนุ่มกำและแบมืออยู่สองสามครั้งแล้วพยักหน้ากับตัวเอง ทอเรียลรู้สึกโล่งอกที่เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นพอที่จะเริ่มพูดอีกครั้งแล้ว

 

“มาเถอะไมค์ ข้าจะนำเจ้าไปทางออกของรูนส์เอง” ไมค์เอื้อมมาจับมือของทอเรียล ฝ่ายมอนสเตอร์ร่างสูงนำเขาเดินลงไปชั้นใต้ดิน “แต่ก่อนที่เจ้าจะเดินทางไปต่อ ข้าต้องอธิบายเกี่ยวกับการต่อสู้ในอันเดอร์กราวด์ให้เจ้ารู้เสียก่อน”

 

ทั้งสองมาหยุดที่หน้าประตู ทอเรียลปล่อยมือแล้วหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับไมค์ ไม่ต่างจากที่เธอทำกับเด็กคนก่อนหน้านี้เท่าไหร่นักแต่เจตนาต่างกันลิบลับ เด็กหนุ่มขยับตัวถ่ายน้ำหนักไปมาระหว่างเท้าทั้งสองข้าง เขาดูอึดอัดและไม่สบายใจ มือของเขาจับปลายผ้าพันคอถูไปมา ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองจ้องทอเรียลไม่วางตา

 

“ในอันเดอร์กราวด์ มอนสเตอร์จะจบข้อพิพาทต่างๆด้วยการ ‘ดูเอล’ ” ทอเรียลสูดหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วดึงไมค์เข้าสู่การต่อสู้ เธอกำหนดขนาดของสนามประลองให้ใหญ่เพียงแค่พอให้พวกเธอทั้งสองเดินไปมาได้นิดหน่อยเท่านั้น ทุกอย่างกลายเป็นสีขาวดำ “ในการดูเอลนั้นผู้ริเริ่มจะเป็นฝ่ายกำหนดขนาด ดูจากกรอบสี่เหลี่ยมสีขาวที่ล้อมรอบเราอยู่ และเงื่อนไขของสนามต่อสู้ เช่นจะให้อีกฝ่ายเลือกที่จะหนีได้รึเปล่า ยิ่งมีความเชี่ยวชาญมากก็ยิ่งสามารถควบคุมสนามประลองได้อย่างใจนึก แต่ผู้ที่จะได้เทิร์นแรกก็คือฝ่ายที่ถูกท้าทาย”

 

“มิสทอเรียลฮะ?”ไมค์เรียกชื่อเธอด้วยเสียงสั่นๆทำให้เธอหยุดอธิบาย “เขากำลังกุมอะไรบางอย่างไว้ในมือ สีหน้าของเขาดูกังวลปนสงสัย

 

“มีอะไรหรือจ๊ะ?”

 

“หัวใจสีขาวที่หลุดออกมาจากอกผมนี่คืออะไรเหรอฮะ?” เด็กหนุ่มจ้องของในมือตัวเองแล้วเงยหน้ามองทอเรียลรอคำตอบ

 

“สีขาว!?” ทอเรียลร้องด้วยความตกใจทำให้ไมค์สะดุ้งแล้วถอยห่างจากเธอ ทั้งชีวิตเธอไม่เคยเจอที่มีดวงจิตสีขาวมาก่อน เธอไม่มั่นใจว่าตัวเองกำลังทำสีหน้าอย่างไรอยู่แต่มันทำให้ไมค์ห่อไหล่เข้าหาตัวเอง มือดึงของข้างในเข้าใกล้อกตัวเองมากขึ้น

 

“มันไม่ดีเหรอฮะ?” ไมค์ถามเสียงเบา ก้มหน้าลงต่ำไม่ยอมสบตา มือของเขาสั่น

 

“เปล่าเลย ไม่ใช่อย่างนั้นหรอกจ๊ะ ข้าเพียงแค่ไม่เคยเห็นมนุษย์ที่มีดวงจิตสีขาวมาก่อนเท่านั้น” ทอเรียลรีบปฏิเสธ นี่เป็นเรื่องละเอียดอ่อน ยิ่งกับเด็กที่มีจิตใจอ่อนไหวอย่างไมค์ด้วย เธอเลือกคำพูดต่อไปของตัวเองอย่างระมัดระวัง “หัวใจที่หลุดออกมานั้นคือดวงจิตของเจ้า ตัวตนทั้งหมดของเจ้า โดยปกติดวงจิตของมนุษย์จะเป็นหนึ่งในเจ็ดสีของรุ้งกินน้ำ แต่ละสีมาจากนิสัยหรือความเชื่อที่เด่นที่สุดของมนุษย์คนนั้น สีแดงคือความมุ่งมั่น เป็นสีที่หายากที่สุด สีส้มคือความกล้าหาญ สีเหลืองคือความยุติธรรม สีเขียวคือความเมตตา สีฟ้าคือความอดทน สีน้ำเงินคือความซื่อตรง และสีม่วงคือความเพียร”

 

“แต่ของผมเป็นสีขาว” ไมค์แย้ง ดูไม่มั่นใจในตัวเอง

 

“ใช่จ๊ะ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่ามันเป็นเรื่องไม่ดี” ทอเรียลปลอบ “มอนสเตอร์นั้นมีดวงจิตที่อ่อนแอกว่าของมนุษย์หลายเท่าตัว ดวงจิตของมอนสเตอร์ทุกตันอยู่ในรูปหัวใจคว่ำและมีสีขาว มีข้อยกเว้นแค่มอนสเตอร์บางตนที่เป็นกรณีพิเศษ”

 

ไมค์เพียงแต่พยักหน้ารับแล้วไม่ถามอะไรต่อ เขายังคงกุมดวงจิตของตัวเองไว้ใกล้ตัวไม่ยอมให้เธอเห็น

 

“ไมค์ ข้าขอดูดวงจิตของเจ้าหน่อยได้ไหม?”ทอเรียลเอ่ยขอแต่ไมค์ส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธแทบจะทันที “ทำไมล่ะ?”

 

“มันน่าเกลียด” เป็นคำตอบสั้นๆจากปากของเด็กหนุ่ม

 

“อย่าพูดอย่างนั้นสิที่รัก” มันทำให้เธอใจสลาย “ไม่มีทางที่ดวงจิตของเจ้าจะดูน่าเกลียดได้ ข้ามั่นใจ”

 

จากที่ลังเลอยู่สุดท้ายไมค์ก็ยอมลดมือลงเปลี่ยนเป็นประคองดวงจิตเอาไว้แม้ว่ามันจะลอยด้วยตัวเองได้ สิ่งที่เห็นทำให้ทอเรียลลืมหายใจไปชั่วขณะ

 

ดวงจิตของไมค์เป็นหัวใจที่ทำจากแก้วสีใส ภายในมีของเหลวสีขาวสว่างเติมอยู่จนเต็ม แต่พื้นผิวของแก้วนั้นเต็มไปด้วยรอยร้าว หัวใจดวงน้อยๆขนาดเท่ากำปั้นของไมค์ช่างดูบอบบางราวกับพร้อมที่จะแตกออกเป็นเสี่ยงๆหากเพียงถูกสัมผัส ไฟแห่งความโกรธปะทุขึ้นมาในอกของทอเรียลแม้เธอจะบังคับให้ตัวเองทำสีหน้าปกติ ใครกันที่ทำร้ายจิตใจของไมค์ขนาดนี้?!

 

“มันเป็นดวงจิตที่สวยงามมากเลยจ๊ะ” ทอเรียลชมอย่างจริงใจ ไมค์หน้าแดงแล้วหลบสายตาเธอ ฝ่ายมอนสเตอร์จึงเริ่มอธิบายต่อ “อย่างที่ข้าว่าไป ดวงจิตของมอนสเตอร์นั้นอ่อนแอกว่าของมนุษย์มาก เมื่อมอนสเตอร์เสียชีวิตจิตวิญญาณนั้นจะสลายไปพร้อมกับร่างกายทันที ขณะที่ดวงจิตของมนุษย์ยังคงอยู่ต่อได้แม้ร่างกายจะตายไป อีกอย่าง มอนสเตอร์นั้นประกอบด้วยเวทมนต์เป็นส่วนใหญ่ เจตนาเป็นสิ่งที่สำคัญมาก ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายมีจิตคิดร้ายมาก มอนสเตอร์ก็จะยิ่งได้รับความเสียหายมาก เพื่อให้เกิดความยุติธรรมเมื่อเริ่มการดูเอลวิญญาณของฝ่ายมนุษย์จึงถูกดึงออกมาจากร่าง”

 

“ในแต่ละเทิร์นเจ้าจะมีสี่ตัวเลือก” ทอเรียลชูนิ้วขึ้นมาไล่ตามแต่ละอย่างที่เธออธิบาย “ไฟต์ แอคท์ ไอเทม และเมอร์ซี่”

 

“หนึ่งในตัวเลือกของแอคท์คือการใช้เวทย์เช็คซึ่งจะเป็นการตรวจสอบสถานะของฝ่ายตรงข้าม ข้อมูลที่ปรากฏจะขึ้นอยู่กับความสามารถของผู้ใช้และสถานะของผู้ถูกตรวจสอบ”

 

“แต่มิสทอเรียลฮะ ผมใช้เวทมนต์ไม่ได้” ไมค์บอกทำให้ทอเรียลตกใจ

 

“แต่ตอนที่ข้าอยู่ด้านบนมนุษย์ทุกคนสามารถใช้เวทมนต์ที่อยู่ในตัวได้ เด็กทุกคนที่ตกลงมาก็สามารถใช้มันได้” ทอเรียลบอกด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ เธอยังคงจำได้ดีถึงตอนที่เธออยู่บนพื้นดิน มนุษย์ทุกคนสามารถใช้เวทมนต์ได้อย่างอิสระ แม้หลายๆคนจะทำได้เพียงแค่เวทย์เล็กๆน้อยๆเท่านั้น

 

“สำหรับคนทั่วไปเวทมนต์และมอนสเตอร์เป็นแค่เรื่องในนิทานปรัมปราไปแล้ว การบันทึกเกี่ยวกับเวทมนต์ทุกอย่างมีถึงแค่เมื่อ2,117ปีก่อนเท่านั้น แล้วส่วนใหญ่ก็ถูกทำลายไปในยุคล่าแม่มดเมื่อราวๆพันห้าร้อยปีก่อน ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับมอนสเตอร์ในอันเดอร์กราวด์ทั้งหมดถูกทำลายไปตั้งนานแล้ว ที่เหลืออยู่มีแต่เรื่องแต่งที่เชื่อไม่ได้กับตำนานที่ว่าพวกคุณถูกขังอยู่ใต้ภูเขานี่เท่านั้นเอง อ่า แล้วก็ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับมอนสเตอร์ของด้านบน”

 

“ด้านบนยังคงมีมอนสเตอร์หลงเหลืออยู่อย่างนั้นหรือ!?” ทอเรียลยกมือขึ้นมาปิดปากอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อหูตัวเอง

 

“ใช่ฮะ” ไมค์ตอบอย่างไม่ค่อยมั่นใจในตัวเอง “แต่ผมคิดว่ามอนสเตอร์ด้านบนกับมอนสเตอร์ด้านล่างน่าจะเป็นคนละประเภทกัน มอนสเตอร์ด้านบนน่ะน่ากลัวมากๆเลย แล้วส่วนใหญ่ก็มีรูปร่างคล้ายกับมนุษย์ เวทมนต์ที่เหลืออยู่ที่ผมเคยเห็นมีแต่แบบที่ทำสัญญากับปีศาจ แบบที่ต้องเขียนวงเวทย์แล้วก็ต้องท่องคาถากับที่ต้องเตรียมวัตถุดิบเยอะๆ”

 

ทอเรียลพยักหน้าและเก็บข้อมูลที่ได้เอามาไว้คิดในภายหลัง ตอนนี้เธอต้องอธิบายให้ไมค์เข้าใจถึงการดูเอลก่อน “ถ้าอย่างนั้นเจ้าลองทำอะไรก็ได้ในเทิร์นของเจ้าเพื่อเป็นการฝึกใช้แอคท์ดู”

 

ไมค์ทำสีหน้าครุ่นคิดอยู่สักพักก่อนจะบอกทอเรียลด้วยรอยยิ้ม “พายของมิสทอเรียลอร่อยมากเลยฮะ!”

 

“ขอบใจสำหรับคำชมจ๊ะ” ทอเรียลยิ้ม “ในเทิร์นของอีกฝ่ายเจ้าก็ยังหลบการโจมตีได้อยู่แต่จะไม่สามารถหนีได้

 

ทอเรียลเรียกลูกไฟธรรมดาออกมาแล้วโจมตัใส่ไมค์ เจ้าลูกไฟเคลื่อนที่ช้ามากจนเขาสามารถหลบได้อย่างง่ายดาย ไมค์ดูตะลึงกับเวทมนต์นั้นมาก เจ้าลูกไฟหายไปทันทีที่มันออกนอกกรอบสีขาว

 

“นั่นคือเวทย์โจมตี ในการดูเอลการโจมตีทั่วไปจะมีสีขาว” ทอเรียลเริ่มอธิบายเรื่องต่อไป “ต่อไปคือไอเทม นั่นหมายถึงการใช้สิ่งของที่อยู่บนตัวเจ้า ตั้งแต่ทานอาหารเพื่อฟื้นพลังชีวิต รวมไปถึงการเปลี่ยนอาวุธหรือเครื่องป้องกันที่สวมอยู่”

 

ไมค์ดูเหมือนอยากจะถามอะไรบางอย่างแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดออกมา ทอเรียลเริ่มพูดถึงเรื่องสุดท้าย “ตัวเลือกสุดท้ายคือเมอร์ซี่ มีการสแปร์และหลบหนี ถ้าเจ้าอยากจะหลบหนีจากการต่อสู้ให้หาโอกาสวิ่งออกไปนอกเส้นขาว แน่นอนว่าบางครั้งการหนีไม่ใช่ทางเลือกที่เจ้าสามารถเลือกได้”

 

“สแปร์คือการบอกอีกฝ่ายว่าเจ้าไม่มีความต้องการที่จะต่อสู้แล้วเท่านั้น สัญลักษณ์ที่นิยมใช้กันมากสุดคือการใช้แขนไขว้กันเป็นรูปกากบาท การดูเอลจะจบลงก็ต่อเมื่อเหลือเพียงฝ่ายเดียวในสนามประลองหรือทั้งสองฝ่ายไม่อยากจะต่อสู้แล้วเท่านั้น มีแต่ผู้พิพากษาเท่านั้นที่มีอำนาจในการยุติการดูเอลกลางคัน”

 

ไมค์พยักหน้ารับแล้วไขว้แขนเป็นรูปกากบาททันทีที่ทอเรียลอธิบายจบ ฝ่ายมอนสเตอร์พยักหน้าด้วยความพอใจแล้วทำสัญลักษณ์เพื่อจบการต่อสู้เช่นเดียวกัน โลกกลับมามีสีสันอีกครั้ง

 

เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่แล้วขยับผ้าพันคอเล็กน้อย เขาเม้มปาก สีหน้าดูเศร้า ทอเรียลเองก็ไม่อยากปล่อยให้ไมค์เดินทางไปต่อเหมือนกัน แต่นี่ไม่เกี่ยวกับความรู้สึกของเธอ ในฐานะของผู้ดูแล-ในฐานะของคนเป็นแม่ หน้าที่ของเธอคือเลือกสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดให้แก่เด็กในการดูแลของเธอ และเมื่อพวกเขาตัดสินใจอย่างเด็ดขาดแล้วเธอก็ต้องสนับสนุนพวกเขาให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ฝ่ายมอนสเตอร์เดินไปคุกเข่าลงต่อหน้าไมค์แล้วดึงเขาเข้ามากอดลา เด็กหนุ่มกอดเธอกลับ ใบหน้าซุกลงที่คอของเธอราวกับอยากจะเก็บความอบอุ่นจากเธอให้ได้มากที่สุด

 

“มิสทอเรียลจะไม่ไปกับผมเหรอฮะ?” ไมค์ถามด้วยเสียงกระซิบ ทอเรียลรู้โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องมองเห็นว่าเขากำลังทำหน้าเศร้าอยู่

 

“ไม่จ๊ะ” ทอเรียลตอบอย่างเหนื่อยแรง “ข้ายังทำใจให้อภัยชายที่อยู่อีกฟากของประตูนี้ไม่ได้ ข้ายังไม่พร้อมที่จะเผชิญหน้ากับเขาอีกครั้ง”

 

ไมค์ละออกมาจากอ้อมกอด เขามองหน้าทอเรียลตรงๆแล้วพูดด้วยเสียงจริงๆจัง “มิสทอเรียลควรจะรีบปล่อยวางกับเรื่องนี้นะฮะ ไม่จำเป็นต้องให้อภัยก็ได้ เพราะเรื่องบางเรื่องมันก็เกินกว่าที่จะให้อภัยได้ แต่มิสทอเรียลไม่ควรปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกพวกนี้มาบงการชีวิตของคุณนะฮะ”

 

“ข้าจะเก็บคำแนะนำของเจ้าไว้พิจารณา ของใจที่เป็นห่วงข้านะจ๊ะ” และเธอจะเก็บมันมาคิดแน่นอน คงถึงเวลาแล้วที่เธอจะต้องมาทบทวนความรู้สึกของตัวเองอย่างละเอียดอีกครั้ง “ก่อนที่เจ้าจะเดินทางต่อ ข้าขอให้เจ้าช่วยอะไรสักอย่างจะได้ไหม?”

 

“อะไรก็ตามที่คุณต้องการ”

 

“ช่วยปกป้องและพาเด็กคนก่อนหน้าเจ้ากลับบ้านอย่างปลอดภัยทีนะจ๊ะ” ทอเรียลขอ “เขาเป็นเด็กที่แปลกมากก็จริงแต่เขาก็มีความคล้ายคลึงกับคาร่ามาก ข้าไม่อยากให้มนุษย์คนไหนต้องมาจบชีวิตในอันเดอร์กราวด์อีก”

 

“ผมสัญญา” ไมค์เอามือข้างขวามาวางไว้เหนือหัวใจตัวเอง ดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองคู่สวยเต็มไปด้วยความมุ่งมั่น “ผมเชื่อว่าเรื่องราวของพวกเราจะมาบรรจบกับอีก ขอให้คุณได้พบกับตอนจบที่ตัวเองปราถนา แล้วเจอกันใหม่นะฮะ”

 

ไมค์พยักหน้าให้กับทอเรียลแล้วเดินไปเปิดประตูโดยไม่เหลียวหลีงกลับมา ท่าเดินของเขาคล้ายกับคนที่กำลังจะไปสู่สนามรบ ทอเรียลยืนขึ้นแล้วมองเขาจนกระทั่งประตูปิดลงอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

“ข้าเองก็หวังเช่นนั้น” เธอเอ่ยกับทางเดินที่ว่างเปล่า สุดท้ายเธอก็กลับมาโดดเดี่ยวเหมือนเช่นเคย ทอเรียลถอนหายใจ “ขอให้เจ้าโชคดีนะไมค์”

 

และแล้วราชินีแห่งมอนสเตอร์ก็ยังคงหลบซ่อนอยู่ในรูนส์ต่อไป

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> เราอัพช้ามาก แล้วก็ยังไม่ชินกับเว็บ คงจะปรับอีกหลายรอบ  
> ถ้าอยากอ่านเพิ่มก็รอไปอีกสักพักนะคะ


End file.
